


You need him

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reacts poorly when he finds out that Merlin has magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: Forgiveness
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd

Gwen looked after Merlin as he closed the door behind himself. “Are you completely out of your mind?” She turned to Arthur and glared at him.

“What do you mean?” Arthur frowned.

“There he was, begging for you to forgive him and you send him away?” She was getting really angry now.

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It was the only thing to do. He betrayed me. For years he let me believe he was my servant while he…” He was still too shocked to say it.

“While he did everything in his might to help you and the realm. He protected you, saved you countless times. You should be the one to beg his forgiveness for throwing him into the dungeons and now banning him from the lands. But you are quick to send people away.” Gwen looked hurt for a moment.

“Me? I’m the king, I don’t beg. Who knows what harm he did while he made me believe he was just a normal man?” Arthur huffed and then looked a bit guilty anyway. “I couldn’t do anything else back then…you…”

Gwen swirled around so fast that her dress made swooshing-noise. “Maybe not back then, but you can do something now. You already lifted the ban on magic.”

“Maybe he made me do it.” Arthur almost pouted.

Stomping her foot, Gwen looked just as stubborn. “If he wanted that, he’d done it long ago. He’d put a spell on your father to do that, but he didn’t. He was always by your side, fought evil creatures and more than once got injured because of you. Not once had he demanded anything for himself. Now go, apologize and pray to everything that is holy to you that he will come back.”

After a moment, Arthur took a deep breath that he let out slowly before he nodded. “You’re right. The realm needs him.”

Gwen’s face softened and she smiled when she gently put her hand on Arthur’s forearm. “No, Arthur. You need him.”


End file.
